The Black Cauldron (AnimatedFan195 Animal Style)
AnimatedFan195's movie spoof and animal style of Disney's 1985 animated dark fantasy adventure film "The Black Cauldron" Cast * Taran - Mordecai (Regular Show) * Princess Eilonwy - Margaret (Regular Show) * The Horned King - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) * Fflewddur Fflam - Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) * Gurgi - Rigby (Regular Show) * Dallben - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) * Hen-Wen - Marie (The Aristocats) * Creeper - Boss Wolf (Kung Fu Panda 2) * King Eidilleg - Mayor Leodore Lionheart (Zootopia) * Doli - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Orddu, Orwen and Orgoch - Nyra (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole), Chuluun (The Lion Guard) and Mirage (Aladdin (TV Series)) Other cast * Dallben's Cat - Uumlaut (Tangled: The Series) * Gwythiants as themselves * Sleeping Guard - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) * Dog - Roscoe (w/ DeSoto) (Oliver & Company) * The Horned King's Henchmen - Wolves (Kung Fu Panda 2) * Gypsy Dancing Woman - Georgette (Oliver & Company) * Guard who held Fflewddur Fflam prisoner - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Guard who spotted/attacked Taran - Ludo (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Another guard with a sword - Toffee (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Fairfolk Little Girl - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Fairfolk Little Boys - Kion, Bunga and Ono (The Lion Guard) * Other Fairfolk - Animals (Zootopia) * Cauldron Born - Jombies (Kung Fu Panda 3) Scenes * The Black Cauldron (Animal Style) part 1 - The Prologue * The Black Cauldron (Animal Style) part 2 - Mordecai's Dream * The Black Cauldron (Animal Style) part 3 - Marie's Vision * The Black Cauldron (Animal Style) part 4 - The Great Lord Shen * The Black Cauldron (Animal Style) part 5 - Enter Rigby * The Black Cauldron (Animal Style) part 6 - Marie Gets Captured * The Black Cauldron (Animal Style) part 7 - In Shen's Castle * The Black Cauldron (Animal Style) part 8 - Shen's Demand/Mordecai Helps Marie Escape * The Black Cauldron (Animal Style) part 9 - Princess Margaret/The Great King's Chamber * The Black Cauldron (Animal Style) part 10 - Enter Kovu/The Sword's Magic * The Black Cauldron (Animal Style) part 11 - Boss Wolf Brings Bad News * The Black Cauldron (Animal Style) part 12 - In the Forest/Rigby's Return * The Black Cauldron (Animal Style) part 13 - Whirlpool/King Lionheart and the Animal Folk * The Black Cauldron (Animal Style) part 14 - Reunion/The Search Begins * The Black Cauldron (Animal Style) part 15 - The Witches of Morva * The Black Cauldron (Animal Style) part 16 - A Trade * The Black Cauldron (Animal Style) part 17 - Recaptured/Cauldron Born * The Black Cauldron (Animal Style) part 18 - Rigby's Sacrifice/Reversing the Spell * The Black Cauldron (Animal Style) part 19 - Shen's Demise/A Narrow Escape * The Black Cauldron (Animal Style) part 20 - Another Bargain/'He's Alive!'/Happy End in Prydain * The Black Cauldron (Animal Style) part 21 - End Credits Gallery Mordecai.jpg|Mordecai as Taran Margaret-regular-show-85.2.jpg|Margaret as Princess Eilonwy Lord Shen in Kung Fu Panda 2.jpg|Lord Shen as the Horned King Kovu (Profile).png|Kovu as Fflewddur Fflam Rigby-regular-show-5.64.jpg|Rigby as Gurgi Shifu in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Shifu as Dallben Marie-aristocats-3.02.jpg|Marie as Hen-Wen Wolf-boss-kung-fu-panda-2-78.4.jpg|Boss Wolf as Creeper Profile - Mayor Lionheart.jpg|Mayor Leodore Lionheart as King Eidilleg Profile - Nick Wilde.jpg|Nick Wilde as Doli Nyra.png|Nyra, CHULUUN.png|Chuluun Mirage-0.jpg|and Mirage as Orddu, Orwen and Orgoch Uumlaut.jpg|Uumlaut as Dallben's Cat Gwythiants.jpg|Gwythiants as themselves Kai-kung-fu-panda-3-95 5.jpg|Kai as the Sleeping Guard Roscoe-0.jpg|Roscoe DeSoto-0.jpg|(w/ DeSoto) as the Dog Wolves from Kung Fu Panda 2.png|Wolves (from Kung Fu Panda 2) as the Horned King's Henchmen Georgette sweet.jpg|Georgette as the Gypsy Dancing Woman Profile - Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan as the Guard who held Fflewddur Fflam prisoner Season 1 Ludo.png|Ludo as the Guard who spotted/attacked Taran Toffee ID.png|Toffee as Another guard with a sword Profile - Judy Hopps.jpg|Judy Hopps as the Fairfolk Little Girl Kion-0.png|Kion, Profile - Bunga.png|Bunga Profile - Ono.png|and Ono as the Fairfolk Little Boys zootopia_2016-wide.jpg|Animals (from Zootopia) as the Other Fairfolk Jade_Warriors.png|Jombies as the Cauldron Born Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:The Black Cauldron Movies Category:The Black Cauldron Movie Spoofs